The papers, W. S. Boyle and G. E. Smith, "Charge Coupled Semiconductor Devices", Bell System Technical Journal, April 1970, page 587, and G. F. Amelio, M. F. Tompsett; G. E. Smith, "Experimental Verification of the Charge Coupled Device Concept" page 593 of the same periodical; and M. F. Tompsett, G. F. Amelio and G. E. Smith, Charge Coupled 8-Bit Shift Register", Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 17, 3, p. 111, August 1970, discuss charge coupled semiconductor devices. Charges are stored in potential wells created at the surface of a semiconductor and voltages are employed to move the charges along this surface. In more detail, these charges are minority carriers stored at the silicon (Si)-silicon-dioxide (SiO.sub.2) interfaces of MOS capacitors. They are transferred from capacitor-to-capacitor on the same substrate by manipulating the voltages applied across the capacitors.